Always The Quiet Ones: Season Two
by CarlosTWD
Summary: After the fall of Wellington, the group is left to survive on their owns once again. With a new hope rising, could there really be a way out of this world? Sequel to Always The Quiet Ones.
1. Episode 1: The Perfect Storm

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season 2, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 1**

**Nick - Day 949**

"Get out of there! Now!" Nick yelled, ordering the remaining citizens to run. The threat was growing bigger.

"Get around 'em! Kill 'em all!" A bandit yelled, firing in Nick's direction. Nick jumped, dodging the bullet. He hid behind a dumpster, holding a pistol to his chest.

"Holy son of a bitch! I thought you got hit man, scared the shit outta me!" Wallace gasped, Nick sighed - hearing the bullet ricochet onto the dumpster. Nick groaned, pounding his fist onto the ground.

"We haven't had an attack like this since like three months! There's twice as many as there was before!" Nick growled.

"All we can do is just sit here and kill them if they come by." Wallace shrugged, acting if this was a daily routine. Nick glared at him, "And how the fuck are we gonna do that when we run out of bullets and there's a bunch of them cornering us? They don't seem very friendly!"

"No shit, Nicki! All I can say is keep your fucking head down!" Wallace yelled. "Thanks for the tip, professor!" Nick grimaced at his obvious statement. He looked to his right and saw bandits throwing people onto the streets.

"Son of a bitch!" Nick said, pointing his pistol towards the man and then he successfully fired a bullet into the attacker's leg.

"Fuck! I'm hit! Someone help!" The attacked yelled. Nick then spotted a walker rumbling around. "Son of a bitch! They got in! Are you fucking serious!?" Nick bellowed. Wallace gasped, "How many do you think got in?"

"Shut the fuck up, Wallace!" Nick growled, running out of cover. "Where are you going!? No!" Nick ran as fast as he could, he then was hit in the vest. Nick fell down, acting like he was actually hurt.

"NO! NICK! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!" Wallace yelled, obviously unaware of Nick's bulletproof vest. He fired at the bandits, killing about two or three. When the coast was clear, Wallace ran towards Nick, which he immediately got back up.

"What the fuck?" He gasped.

"You forgot to get your vest." Nick chuckled. The two men ran down the streets of Wellington, looking at every corner. Walkers had gotten inside the place.

"How'd they get through the damn walls!?" Wallace questioned. Nick heard the screams of (presumably) the people assigned to watch duty. The walkers had gotten inside the walls. "I've got to find the others!"

"Dude, this is fucking suicide! We've gotta go!" Wallace shook his head.

"Are you kidding me!? Clem saved your life! If it wasn't for her that one night, she wouldn't be here!"

"Nick... think about this for a second."

"I ain't givin' up."

* * *

><p>Nick ran through the streets, noticing that Wallace wasn't following him. Nick wasn't sure where Clementine would be. That was one of the gripes with having a huge community such as this, if Nick had a first guess - it'd be that she would be with Edith at the day-care center. He quickly rushed to it, but then was stopped once he saw about twenty or thirty walkers surrounding the day-care center.<p>

"Son of a bitch." He muttered, backing up and then running inside the hardware store that was next to it. He went out the back door and was greeted with a walker, whom grabbed him which caused Nick to back up against the wall.

"Get off me, piece of shit!" Nick kicked the walker off, noticing that he dropped his watch given to him by Uncle Pete. He then smashed the head in of the walker with his pistol, repeatedly smashing its head in until it oozed out walker blood. He then grabbed his watch and wrapped it around his wrist and then ran to the back door of the day-care center, kicking it open. He looked around, noticing the front door was locked, walkers were banging on the door to get through. Nick ran up the stairs, "Clem!? Clementine!?"

Nick searched the room but found nothing. There was nothing inside. Nick kicked the bookshelf in anger. He then heard the front door break open, he knew that the stairs was a deathtrap so he kicked open the window, and then climbed through it, groaning as a piece of glass got stuck inside his arm, he winced in pain - pulling it out and then tossing it off the roof as he climbed off the roof, groaning as he landed onto the grass. It was a relatively high drop, but it wasn't the worst drop he's experienced.

"Goddamn it! Where the fuck is she!?" Nick bellowed, he then shot a few walkers while running off again. He decided to run towards his quarters, opening the door and quickly going inside. He looked around and nobody was there. He grabbed some supplies, stuffed them in a backpack and then he put the backpack over his back and then grabbed a few weapons and ran outside. He looked to see his hat on the shelf, he hesitated but then grabbed his hat, stuffing it into his backpack. He ran out of his quarters and was met with a face. It was Lilly.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you leaving!?" She questioned.

"What does it look like Lilly!? Walkers have broken through, bandits are attacking. We're fucked. I have to leave." Nick told her.

"No! No! No! We cannot leave! We can hold them off! The bandits are retreating!"

"That's because this place belongs to the dead now."

"You're being dramatic! There isn't even that many out there! Kenny was keeping watch..."

"Kenny's dead."

"How do you know? Did you see him?"

"No. The walkers broke through, surrounding the wall which Kenny was guarding. No way he made it out of that."

"What about Clementine and Christa?"

"I was looking for them. Couldn't find 'em. Wallace took off, and well you're the only person I've found. Everybody's either left and or they're dead."

"We're safe here! There's nowhere for us to go!"

"Lilly, nothing lasts forever. We all knew that. Now we need to go."

"Fucking come on!" Nick ordered, running forward. Lilly sighed, looking back at Wellington. Another place that had fallen, she stood there speachless.

The two of them escaped Wellington, going through the broken walls where the walkers had come in. The two of them ran off into the woods.


	2. Tension

**Always the Quiet Ones: Season Two**

**Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 2**

**Nick - Day 947**

**44 HOUR BEFORE THE ATTACK**

"Hey, Nick!" A woman called out. Nick waved back to her, reading a pamphlet which listed the number of supplies. Wallace and Beatrice had been counting supplies for the last week and a half. Nick was considered an icon at the community, he didn't give himself that title - he was given it. People looked up to him, which was a huge improvement from being a pushover and something people need to carry. Like his old group. The cabin group.

His daily routine was to check on the homeless. Since the last attack with the bandits, they had lost over 30 people. Nick couldn't even imagine what would happen after another attack. People needed to pull their weight and work for a home. They had a shelter, but it wasn't very good. Nick was considered a hero to the homeless people. Nick felt bad for them since they couldn't get a job that easily. It was just like before the apocalypse, when there was homeless on the streets.

Stewart, Edwin, Josh, Dylan, Laren and Mackenzie was the six people he needed to check on. Their dental, if they had any bruises, scratches, or a bite. Tyler and Kaidan had to deal with the other six homeless people. Nick was confused why he had to check on six homeless people when Tyler and Kaidan had the same amount, but they had an extra helping hand. Nick didn't care about it eventually, because he enjoyed his job.

Edith would stop by time to time but she was too busy watching the perimeter and with her taking care of AJ when Clementine and Kenny had their shifts.

"Hey, Nicholas. You ready for the big day?" Tyler said, popping out of thin air.

"Big day? It's just another day at work." Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Another day at work?" Kaidan scoffed.

"What do you mean 'big day'. What's so special about it?" Nick questioned. Tyler chuckled, "Boy, do they even tell you anything anymore? Nick the Dick can't be put into the loop, what a fucking shocker."

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you need to leave me the hell alone before I break your nose." Nick threatened. Tyler raised his hands, jokingly. "Whoa, whoa! Cool it, Sheriff! We don't mean any harm by it."

"Why you gotta be so damn sensitive?" Kaidan questioned.

"It's probably cause he's banging the Lilly chick. She's been making him soft. Inside and outside." Tyler snickered. Nick stopped and then punched Tyler in the face, knocking him back. He felt the blood drip down his nose, "Fucker!" Kaidan threw a punch, but Nick blocked it, twisting his hand and then he kicked him so he fell onto the ground.

"Get the fuck out of my face."

* * *

><p>"This is a real problem for me. You can't keep up like this. You need to channel your anger." The sheriff, David White told him, he was being held in an interrogation styled room.<p>

"Boo fucking hoo, I broke the guidelines. Are you even surprised, Sheriff? If you think I'm out of control, kick me out. I don't give a shit." Nick retorted.

"Kick you out? You're one of our best members here, we need you here. But you need to calm down. Okay? You need to develop a thick skin." David explaned, sitting in his chair. Nick laughed. David sighed, "I need you to take me seriously here. I'm really afraid of what this might do to you. The path you've gone down."

"The path? There is no fucking path. I've got nothing left and there's nothing left for me to care about. I can't go any farther, Sheriff. I can't." Nick explained. David grabbed a case file from his backpack, and laid it on the table. He opened it up, and laid out a few papers.

"DAY 916 - NICK CONTINUES TO ACT OUT IN FRONT OF FRIENDS, CAUSING FIGHTS." David reads.

"Yeah, Sheriff. I get this same thing every fucking time. You're not helping anything, man. I'm doing my job and those two punks - Tyler and Kaidan... come up and try to fuck with me. You don't fuck with me, ever. They just learned that the hard way." Nick threatened, crossing his arms.

"I see. I guess I can't help your cause. You'll have to serve one week in solitary confinement. You will be provided a substitute, presumably someone from your station. Since Tyler and Kaidan have been relieved from duty for the past few days-"

"Relieved from duty? I only broke Tyler's nose and snapped Kaidan's wrist. What a couple of pussies." Nick snickered.

"-they will also be provided substitute. If any more behavior like this shall continue, I will have no choice but to have you exiled."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Whatever. Got it."

* * *

><p>Nick sat down in his cell bed, sighing.<p>

_Boy, you've got to control your temper._

_Uncle Pete, I don't need your advice._

_Don't talk to me like that, goddammit!_

_I'm fucking tired of you and your fucking rules. You're trying to control me, but newsflash motherfucker, I can't be controlled!_

_You're broken, boy. You're truly broken._

"Pete was right. I am broken."


	3. Conquistadors

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode One: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 3**

**13 MINUTES BEFORE THE ATTACK**

Nick sighed, it felt like it was over 100 degrees. His hair was sweaty, and with it being as long as it was, sweat dripped down his face. He really need a haircut, the hair touched his shoulders. He couldn't remember the last time he wore his hat. He was wearing a black t-shirt, which was different from his normal attire he would wear months ago. Nick had changed alot since he first encountered Wellington with Kenny and Clementine.

Nick heard whistling down the hallway, he figured it was Sheriff White. Much to Nick's surprise, it was Wallace. He had a tray with food on it.

"Hungry?" Wallace smiled. Wallace opened his cell and handcuffed Nick's hand. He moved him forward and the two of them sat at a table.

"Are the handcuffs really necessary?" Nick asked. Wallace sighed, "It's just my orders, dude. I'm sorry." He took off the handcuffs. Wallace gave him his tray, and then Nick started eating. Wallace noticed he was sweating, "Tomorrow we're gonna try our best to put in some AC. Power's runnin' low... I'm sorry you'll be sweating like hell the next few days."

"You could just get me out of it. Bail me out." Nick chuckled. Wallace laughed, "I would if I could, brother."

"These people... they need to realize that it's not the same. It's taken them a whole two years to realize that. Life changed. We all changed. Prison cells? That's how it was before, and it can't be like that." Nick said.

"I like it. It's a reminder that there still is humanity in the world."

"Barely."

"Look, this is the only place that isn't somewhat 'fishy' I've been in alot of groups. They all turn out to be murderers, thieves, or both. Or just plain psychopaths. Ain't nothing better than here." Wallace commented, walking over to the kitchen and grabbing a beer.

"I've been meanin' to ask ya this. You think The Outlaws are gonna try something again?" Wallace asked. Nick shrugged, "If they're smart. They won't." Wallace held up a beer, asking if he wanted one. Nick shook his head.

"They haven't attacked in weeks. They used to attack every day. Every day we lost a few citizens, every day they lost tons." Wallace chuckled.

"Stupid sumbitches." Nick gritted his teeth. Wallace sat down on the chair, taking a sip of the beer bottle. Wallace sighed, "Living the life, aren't we Nicky?"

"Fresh mints and lemonade." Nick laughed. Wallace smiled, "I miss my sister." His smile turned into a frown, "She was only sixteen by the time the dead started walkin' around. We survived for pretty long and then all of a sudden... gone. Poof." Wallace said.

"I lost my mom and my Uncle." Nick told him. Wallace sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, Nicky. We ain't really had time to share tragedy stories... figure now is as good as time as any."

"Tyler's pretty pissy about what you did." Wallace said.

"Really? He can go fuck himself. Next time, it'll be his skull." Nick warned. Wallace laughed, "Calm down, Rambo. There's bigger fish to fry."

"Bigger fish to fry? Like what? Deal with the rations? Lilly has that stuff handled."

"She's obviously gonna need some help. Kenny's been workin' his ass off fixing that damn wall. And that little girl is turning into a mother." Wallace commented.

"A mother? What the hell are you talking about?" Nick questioned.

"She's always lookin' after that baby. It's sweet and all. She's becoming an adoptive mother." Wallace laughed. Nick laughed along with him, "AJ's mother died a little bit after she was born. She was a good person." He sighed, remembering Rebecca and Alvin.

"You were close?" Wallace asked. Nick shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know." Wallace nodded, "Alright. I'm getting the f-"

Gunshots were heard coming out from the yard.

"Son of a bitch. I told those bitches to conserve their goddamn ammo..." Wallace stormed out but then jumped back once he saw a grenade be tossed into the building they were in. Nick fell back, his vision went blind. His hearing dimmed out, the high pitched ringing made him feel like he was spinning on a circus wheel. Wallace coughed, "Nick! Nicky! Hey, man. You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm alright! What the fuck was that?" Nick questioned. Wallace shrugged, "You think that was The Outlaws?"

"Since when did they have that artillery?"

"I dunno! Come on, we gotta get going!" Wallace yelled, grabbing a machine gun from the wall.

"Take one! We need to kill these bitches!" Wallace ordered. Nick grabbed a machine gun and the two them were greeted with about thirteen men which weren't from Wellington.

"Hositles ! Sacarlos , ahora!" One of the soldiers yelled.

"It's the damn Conquistadors!" Wallace fired at some of them, taking down a few of them. Wallace then jumped back once they started firing. Nick and Wallace ran down the hallway, taking cover behind a wall. The Conquistador soldiers started slowly going down the hall.

"I need another mag." Nick muttered. Wallace tossed him another one, and Nick reloaded.

"Nicky, get me that grenade. I'm gonna drop these bitches." Wallace said. Nick ran for the grenade and then gave it to Wallace. Wallace threw it and killed the remaining Conquistadors.

"Never gonna get used to that noise." Wallace chuckled. The two men ran down the hallway again, and then were outside. There was all-out war by the looks of it, walkers hadn't gone in yet, but they definitely were going to be drawn by the noise.

"Shhh, shh, shh. Looks like they're headed towards Zone B. Kenny's over there. They're marching over there! We gotta stop 'em!" Wallace said.

"How the fuck are we going to do that, Wallace? We're low on ammo and the next armory is down the block, we're screwed." Nick shook his head. Wallace clenched his teeth, "Fucking Conquistadors. Come on, we'll go around and ambush them from A." Wallace said.

**Okay, so that's it. They go around and ambush them from A, which leads to the dumpster that they are behind in the beginning of the first chapter. So next chapter will be about Nick and Lilly.**


	4. In The Past

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 4**

**Nick - Day 949**

Nick and Lilly walked around the gas station, there was nobody there. They just had checked. They could still smell the smoke from the explosions back at Wellington. There was a possibility that everyone they knew was gone. Clementine, Wallace, everyone. Kenny was definitely dead, in Nick's opinion. Nick felt bad for thinking this but he didn't care for the old asshole much. Lilly and Nick decided to take a rest, Lilly was looking very stressed and she had dark circles around her eyes.

"You wanna stop?" Nick asked. Lilly sighed, "Yeah. Just for a few minutes."

Nick nodded, "Okay. Yeah, we can do that." Lilly rested on a log while Nick rested on the one across from her. It was quiet around here, the trees were tall and bushy and it didn't expose them to the walkers. The gas station a dozen feet away was vacant. They didn't want to rest in there.

"It doesn't make any sense. We haven't run into the Conquistadors in over a year." Lilly sighed.

"Who the hell are they? I heard them yelling at me in Spanish..." Nick muttered.

"We first encountered them once they marched up to our gates. They had heavy weapons and horses. They wanted to take over and kill us all. We fought back, and we barely won. They came back and then look at what happened here." Lilly grumbled.

"How long have you been here?" Nick asked.

"About two years. I was apart of Kenny and Clementine's group once." Lilly said. Nick nodded, "They told me that. Didn't tell me what you did. Kenny's been avoiding you since the day we got here."

"I didn't expect we'd be shaking hands and celebrating holidays together." Lilly muttered.

"What exactly did you do? Must've been something bad because they always glance in the other direction when you come by." Nick inquired.

"I shot a woman named Carley." Lilly admitted. Nick gapsed, "Why...why would you do that?"

"I had just lost my dad a few weeks before, our camp got overrun by bandits and walkers, someone was slipping supplies to the bandits. I thought it was Carley, so I shot her. I don't even know if I was right or not." Lilly informed him.

"Jesus."

"You don't even know how much I regret that. You have NO idea." Lilly said.

"It's in the past. As long as you don't shoot me."

"Don't slip supplies to bandits, or else I will." Lilly threatened. Nick nodded, "You wanna know what doesn't make sense to me?"

"What?"

"Why didn't anyone consider that Wellington was gonna fall someday. We could have prepared better, set up places to meet after we lost it. Nobody fucking did that." Nick groaned. Lilly nodded, "Blame Sheriff White not me."

"Damn it, David."

"I found him, you know. He didn't make it out. A walker tore out his throat. I had to shoot him." Lilly informed him.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Lilly."

"We'll find Clementine and Christa. We will."

"Yeah. Hopefully Wallace too." Nick agreed.

"You found me." A voice called from behind. Nick quickly turned around to see Wallace, limping and his shirt and legs covered in blood. Nick smiled, running and hugging him.

"You made it! Fuck, thank god!" Nick laughed.

"Almost didn't. If it wasn't for Edith. I found her and Clementine." Wallace said.

"Where are they? They're not with you." Nick said.

"Clementine ran off, but Edith's death. I think the baby was with Clementine too." Wallace sighed, "I'm sorry, I tried..."

"It's fine. It's fine. Are you alright? You don't look too good."

"Took a bit of a fall. I'm fine though."

"Did you find Christa anywhere?" Lilly asked. Wallace shook his head, "Nope. The wall was totally fucked. I think Kenny made it out."

"He did? Really?" Nick asked.

"I think so." Wallace nodded.

"Well, maybe we should head back, if we go around we might be able to find the others." Lilly said.

"You don't want to do that. It's surrounded. Last time I checked." Wallace informed her.

"He's right. There's nothing we can do. We can set up camp in the gas station for the night, see if anyone passes by." Nick suggested. Wallace nodded, "I'm fine with that. Sounds like a better plan then what I was thinking."

"And who wants to keep watch?" Lilly asked. Wallace and Nick faced her. Lilly rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

><p><span><strong>2:33 am - Day 950<strong>

Nick rested his feet on the counter while he laid back - trying to go to sleep. Wallace was trying to sleep as well, but the two men couldn't shut their eyes.

"I'm missing that warm bed I had back at Wellington..." Wallace sighed.

"Me too, man. Me too." Nick nodded. "It's like I almost forgot the outside world."

"I didn't. You should've got out more." Wallace laughed. Nick smiled, "How did you hurt your leg?"

Wallace stuttered, "Well, I-I-uh... I got trapped in a house that was where I found Edith and Clementine. Edith was being ripped apart and Clementine was running away with AJ by the time I jumped out the window. I landed on a stack of tree branches, probably from Beatrice chopping wood."

"Did you find Beatrice?" Nick asked. Wallace shook his head, "As time went by, our losses increased. I checked the enlistment three days ago and we had only thirty three people in the town. I saw alot of 'em die at Wellington. Edith, and numerous others. It just kept getting worse. I figured there was going to be a day where we were going to lose everything we had."

"No place last forever." Nick sighed.

"True that, Nicky. True that." Wallace said solemnly.


	5. Storm's Coming

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 5**

**Nick - Day 950**

"I've killed thirteen people since all this started. You don't get used to it.. killing people." Wallace told Nick. He agreed, he had to kill a few of his friends out of mercy and one that betrayed him. Mike. Mike was going to leave with Arvo, so Nick killed him. And then Arvo shot Clem.

"No you don't." Nick agreed.

"They were bad. Bad people. Some were good." Wallace told him.

"I killed my mom. A guy named Matthew, my friend Luke, a young girl named Sarah... and a man named Mike." Nick informed Wallace.

"Out of mercy, or... what?" Wallace asked.

"I only killed Matthew and Mike because of pretty much nothing. I thought Matthew was going to shoot my friends, so I killed him. He raised his weapon after mine, I was just too stupid to realize it. I killed Mike because he was going to run off with a Russian kid that brought his friends to try and kill us." Nick explained.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that, Nicky." Wallace patted Nick's shoulder. Lilly walked inside, "Guys!"

"What is it?" Wallace jumped up.

"I think I saw someone moving around in the woods." Lilly said.

"Walker?" Nick asked.

"Went too fast to be a walker. It's as if someone saw me, and then took off. Too damn dark." Lilly complained. Nick stood up, "I'll go take a look. You stay here, hold down the fort."

Wallace nodded, "Count me in."

"Okay. Be careful out there." Lilly said. Nick was given a shotgun by Lilly, and he tucked a handgun in the back of his pants just incase. He also had a knife too in case things got messy. Wallace had a machine gun with a machete. The two of them were ready to protect themselves. Nick was tossed a flashlight by Wallace. The two of them entered the woods, searching around.

"Coulda been an animal, y'know." Wallace muttered.

"Well, why didn't you say that to her?" Nick asked.

"'Cause. It's better to do something then nothing in that filthy gas station." Wallace replied.

Nick chuckled, "You could have kept watch."

"Fuck that. That's why I never signed up for watch duty at Wellington. So goddamn boring." Wallace told him. Nick chuckled, "I hear that."

The two of them shined their flashlights at a tree which sounded like someone was carving something on the other side.

"You hear that?" Nick whispered. Wallace nodded, moving his fingers forward as some sort of silent order. Nick nodded and assumed what he was trying to say. The two of them came up behind a stranger. The stranger gasped, Nick shined the light in his face and then pointed his gun. The guy looked to be in his late 20s, he had shaggy and long black hair, a short stubble mustache and he was a bit tan-skinned.

"Who the hell are you and why have you been lurking around?" Nick questioned.

"I'm just warning people! Look on the tree!" The stranger said, Wallace shined his light on the tree, there was an unfinished carving.

"What the hell's that?" Wallace asked.

"It's a warning."

"Yeah, no shit. We heard that. A warning of what?"

"The storm! Haven't you heard? Everyone in the locale has been talking about it!"

Wallace and Nick exchanged looks.

"What the hell you mean a storm?" Nick questioned.

"Hurricane! A big one!" The stranger answered. Nick rolled his eyes, "And how the hell do you know this?"

"I was a weatherman back before this all started. I was predicting the weather when all this started and then I heard people getting-"

"I don't give a shit about your backstory. Tell me how you know about this." Nick pushed him.

"I've studied many hurricanes in my career. The weather strokes in the clouds are proof enough. It's not just Ohio that's being hit, it's the next few states. It's going to be big, and it's going to be a hard one to escape. I've called it '_The Perfect Storm_'" The stranger explained.

"What's your name, kid?" Wallace asked.

"Eric. Eric Tyler. I'm twenty nine years old. What are your names?" Eric admitted.

"I'm Wallace and I'm thirty eight."

"Uh.. Nick and I'm twenty six."

"Nice to meet you two, do you have somewhere safe? I don't have anywhere to go. I've been marking all around town and almost everywhere for the past few weeks." Eric told them.

"Past few weeks? How the hell can you predict few weeks prior?" Wallace questioned.

"You don't understand, man." Eric said, giving a weak defense.

"We have a gas station temporarily. We've just holed up there since our camp fell." Nick told him.

"Wellington? I heard all about that. It's a real shame. I don't even join communities like that. Too good to be true." Eric said.

"Whatever, man. Look, we've gotta get back.. and well we're taking you with us." Wallace said.

"Okay, that's cool! Just lead the way!" Eric said. Nick grabbed his pistol and whacked Eric over the head, knocking him out.

"I was thinking of bringing him inside blindfolded not knocking this poor scrawny kid out." Wallace complained.

"Boo hoo. Help me get him back to the gas station." Nick said, grabbing his legs while Wallace grabbed his arms.


	6. Carving in Trees

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 6 [Ch8 is the last chapter for Episode 1]**

**Nick - Day 950**

Lilly opened the doors for Nick and Wallace to carry Eric inside. Lilly was confused, "Who the hell is that!? Why are you bringing him in here!?"

"Because!" Nick argued. Lilly threw his hands up in disgust and then sighed, "Did you kill him?"

"He's knocked out. You're gonna wanna hear this." Wallace said.

"Why'd you knock him out?" Lilly asked.

"So he wouldn't see where we were."

"Why didn't you just blindfold him? Besides, he was running in the woods. He knows where we are!" Lilly argued. Wallace glared at Nick, but he just rolled his eyes.

"Why did you bring him here?" Lilly demanded an answer.

"He was carving warnings into trees. Some sort of warning that a hurricane was on the way." Nick said.

"Really? Hmm. The scouting group would go out and they'd report back to me that they saw carvings in trees." Lilly said.

"When?" Wallace asked.

"A few weeks ago."

"Hmm. That's when he started."

"You don't believe him, do you?" Lilly asked.

"No. We still need to question him. I don't know if he's just delusional or he's really telling the truth. Said he was a weatherman before the apocalypse. His name is Eric Tyler." Nick informed Lilly. She nodded, "Is anyone gonna get any sleep?" Lilly asked.

The two of them shook their heads. Lilly let out a yawn and then said, "Well, if nobody's gonna sleep. I'm gonna fucking sleep. Wake me up when he wakes up." She then brushed off a few papers, and looked at the broken cash register on the floor. She laid a blanket over the counter and then laid on it.

Wallace and Nick sighed, "What do you say, man? Which way does this thing go?"

"We find out more about him... and then we'll decide if he's worth keeping around." Nick suggested. Wallace nodded, "Okay. You're calling the shots."

"Why's that?" Nick asked.

"Because. Lilly seems too broken up about Wellington, and I'm not in the best shape - with my leg and all. You seem like the right fit." Wallace commented.

"For now." Nick muttered.

"Maybe for good." Wallace said.

"No. I could never do something like that. I'm not... a leader."

"You never know. Being a leader isn't just something people are born with. It's something they can turn into as well." Wallace told him. Nick crouched down to the unconscious body of Eric, he reached into his pocket and grabbed his wallet.

"What kind of jackass carries his wallet around still?" Nick asked. Wallace shrugged. Nick opened it and he pulled out a drivers license.

"Ohio DMV." Nick muttered.

"He hasn't left his hometown, looks like." Wallace inferred. Nick put the license back into the wallet, and then grabbed a phone card that said 'Eric Tyler, Anchorman for OHIO. 614-291-9943."

"You ever see this douchebag on TV?" Wallace chuckled. Nick dropped his wallet on the floor, he then got back up. "He's definitely a weather man. Man, maybe he's telling the truth. What if there is a big storm headed our way? Clem's out there alone with the baby."

"Hey! We don't know that. She coulda found Christa, and a bunch of other people that'll keep her safe. We'll find her. We will, Nicky." Wallace patted his shoulder.

"You know, I haven't ever seen a blizzard, tornado or anything since before the apocalypse." Nick told Wallace. He nodded, "Me either. Kinda strange. Maybe that'll change."

"He said a hurricane. Like Hurricane Katrina?" Nick asked. Wallace shrugged, "Could be. I was born in Los Angeles, when I was about seven... there was a hurricane there and we were evacuated to be underground. Maybe we could do that?"

"How are we gonna get underground?"

"The sewers? It ain't gonna be a welcome smell but it seems the safest."

"We'd have to go into the city for that, look for a manhole."

"Yeah, it can't be that hard. It's our best option."

"Maybe. We still need to question this guy." Nick kicked his leg, and then tugged on it for him to wake up. He groaned and then kneeled down and then slapped Eric hard in the cheek.

"NO NO NO! DON'T EAT ME! PLEASE!" Eric yelled in fear. Lilly got off from the counter and joined the two men.

"Dude, why the hell did you knock me out? What did I do?" Eric questioned, feeling the bruise on the back of his head. Wallace glanced at Nick then back at Eric.

"When is the storm coming?" Nick questioned.

"Probably tomorrow. I'm not sure... we don't really have equipment anymore."

"Were you watching us? Near this station?"

"Where the hell are we?"

"Answer the question." Wallace growled.

"I haven't seen you people before. I ran into you in the woods, remember?" Eric asked.

"You ran away from me when I was keeping watch on the roof!" Lilly accused him.

"What? No. Where the hell are we anyways?"

"A gas station." Nick said, vaguely.

"The woods are empty and there isn't many buildings nearby. I haven't seen a gas station tonight and I definitely didn't see you."

"Funny how it's almost 3am and as soon as I send these two out to check what was running away in the woods, you happen to be there... marking trees?!" Lilly bellowed.

"For fucks sake, lady! I wasn't watching you! Just come on, can you let me go!? I just want to warn people about the storm that's coming!" Eric begged. Nick and Wallace exchanged looks.

"Fine. You can go." Nick nodded.

"What!? Are you fucking serious?" Lilly retorted.

"He's not lying. I checked his wallet." Nick said.

"You checked my -" Eric muttered, grabbing his wallet from the ground. "Thanks. I don't even know where the hell to go but whatever." He then gasped, as he heard marching apporaching towards the gas station. He squinted, and spotted something. He jumped back inside the station and ordered, "Get down!" The three others got down and peeked their heads over the window.

"What the hell is that?" Wallace asked.

"It's the Conquistadors." Eric said.

"You know them? They're the ones who attacked our camp!" Lilly said to Eric, "Are you with them, you son of a bitch!?"

"No! I'm not! I've been avoiding them for the past month. They're a bunch of psychopaths is what they are."

"Señor, son las tres de la mañana. Creo que tenemos que tomar un descanso. Hemos matado a casi todos y cada uno de la gente de Wellington. Hemos hecho todo lo que podamos." One of the Conquistadors said.

"No! ¡No! Debemos darles caza, Carlos!" The commanding officer said.

"Pero, senor!" Carlos retorted. The commanding officer grabbed him by the shirt, "No lo hagas señor mí, hijo de puta. Te voy a matar sin dudarlo, me oyes, maldito ingrato ?!"

"Si, senor." Carlos gulped.

"Bueno! Sigue adelante! También buscar la gasolinera! Tal vez encontremos algunos suministros. Pero sólo Carlos y Soto van dentro. El resto de nosotros se quedará aquí y patrullar la zona. Y después de eso, nos detendremos." The commander officer ordered.

"What the hell are they saying?" Wallace asked.

"No clue."

Two of them were walking towards the gas station, the four of them began to hide.


	7. Vantage Point

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**Chapter 7**

**Nick - Day 950 - 3:13 AM**

Lilly crawled over to the cupboards that was under the sink, she opened it and much to her surprise, it was empty so she could climb inside. She was skinny and small, so she was able to fit inside. She then closed it on herself while Nick, Wallace and Eric separated to find their own hiding spots. The two conquistadors opened the door, and Nick was hiding behind a counter, while Wallace and Eric were pushed up against the wall. Nick glanced at them and then ducked while the two men started speaking.

"Parece vacía. Y bastante limpio. No veo por qué tenemos que venir aquí." Carlos mutters. Nick rolls his eyes, _English, motherfuckers. _He almost says.

"Quejándose Suficiente. Cuando se nos da órdenes, lo hacemos." Soto says in an angry tone.

"Nos hemos aclarado ya. Vamos a obtener el infierno fuera de aquí." Carlos said. Soto rolled his eyes, "Ni siquiera hemos empezado. Usted comprueba otra vez en la cocina, voy a ver por aquí."

Nick grew angry that these people were speaking spanish which Nick didn't know a single word of Spanish. His old friend, Carlos would have been able to help him. If only he was here. Nick realized that one of the guys name was Carlos. Wallace and Eric peeked their head out to see Soto opening cabinets in the kitchen while Carlos looked at couches. Nick noticed that he was getting near him, so he had to take him out. And take him out quietly. Carlos had a weapon so he could take it from him once he took him down. Wallace gulped while the Conquistador Carlos spotted Nick, and then quickly Nick grabbed his throat and his mouth and pinned him on the ground. Nick grabbed his neck and snapped it, killing him. Nick grabbed his gun and then leaned up against the wall.

"Carlos!? ¡Habla! ¡Habla!" Soto called out. Nick breathed heavily while Soto walked over there with his weapon in hand.

"You're going to drop your gun right now or else it's going to be it for you. Your buddy is dead. I'm going to shoot you dead if you don't do as I say, got it?" Nick called out.

"Not good english. Not good English! Where is Carlos? My friend?" Soto said in English.

"I said he's dead." Nick said.

"Why? Let me go, I didn't know anyone was here. Por favor." Soto dropped his weapon and raised his hands up. Nick stood up, "You're gonna tell your friends out there to fuck off or we'll kill every last one of 'em. Also toss that weapon to my friend there, got it?"

"Usted jodidos idiotas." Soto said.

"ENGLISH, you fuck!" Wallace yelled.

"GIVE HIM THE GUN. I will shoot you." Nick ordered. Soto kicked over the assault rifle and Wallace grabbed it, cocking it. It was dark enough so the men outside couldn't see them. Soon that may change.

"You do not know of what is coming. Right? No va a ser bueno. No va a ser bueno."

"We do know! The storm, right?" Eric questioned.

"Si. It will kill all of us, none of this matters." Soto responded.

"We'll see about that." Nick said.

"Why'd you attack our home? Wellington? You're the reason our home fell." Wallace said, changing the conversation completely. Soto sighed, "I don't make the orders. I just carry them out. My leader, Gato is the reason for the downfall."

"Gato? That's your leader? Tell Gato I'm coming for him." Wallace threatened.

"Usted no va a hacer salir de aquí con vida, hijos de puta." Soto threatened.

"Yeah? Well, isn't that something." Wallace muttered, clearly not understanding what Soto had said. Wallace then opened fire, putting a bullet in Soto's head. Nick pushed Wallace against the wall, "Why the fuck did you do that!?"

"He was right, Nicky. We're not gettin' out of here alive. Not without a fight." Wallace said.

Gato, the leader of the Conquistadors fired shots into the gas station, clearly now aware that their two soldiers were dead. The three men were taking cover, and Lilly was still in that cupboard under the sink. Eric peeked an eye out and saw the leader of the Conquistadors and there were six others. It was three against seven. Only two of them had guns, and all seven of them had guns.

Nick checked how many bullets he had, he had plenty enough to take a few of them out. Nick saw that some mags were laying on the ground, presumably was tucked into his pocket and fell out once Nick had snapped his neck. He only had that mag left. Wallace looked to see the same amount. Nick quickly jumped out and opened fire on two of them. He successfully killed two of them. And there were only five left.

"Cargue! Tenemos que matarlos a todos! Nosotros les superamos en número!" The leader, Gato announces.

"Salid o morir!" One of the soldiers yell. Two soldiers walk forward and Wallace spots them and shoots them. Another shot rings through the air and hits Wallace's hand. He winces in pain, dropping the weapon. He clenches his injured hand and then Eric sees that the gun is on the ground. He quickly grabs it and then fires at the commanding officer, Gato - hitting him in the shoulder. Nick glares at Eric, still not trusting of him - yet impressed that he did what he did. There was only three left standing. It was an even match.

"Very smart, very smart! Soon it's going to end. With your life draining from your body! We always survive, you will end up like the rest of your fellow Wellington citizens." The commanding officer, Gato yelled out. Nick clicked his gun and there was no bullets left. He had to just make that long jump and then reload his weapon and then he'd have a better vantage point. He breathed heavily and then jumped towards it while Eric fired as he jumped. Eric shot one in the head, killing it. Only two remained. Nick grabbed the mag from the dead body of Carlos. He reloaded it and then rose up and shot the last Conquistador. The only one who was left was Gato. He was hiding behind a couch.

"You did it! You sons of bitches! I have to say, I AM IMPRESSED!" Gato claps, still not standing in the line of fire.

"It's over, Gato! Come out! I'll make it quick!" Nick yelled. Gato came out, dropping his weapon and then raised his hands, "You won, Nick. You won." Nick fired a bullet into his cheek, he fell back and died. He then saw his body drop and then looked up to see two figures emerge from the dark. They stepped forward, "Stay back!"

Nick spotted who it was. Clementine with Alvin Jr. and Christa standing there.


	8. The Storm

**Always the Quiet Ones**

**Season Two, Episode 1: The Perfect Storm**

**TV-MA LV**

**Chapter 8**

**Nick - Day 950 - 3:30 AM**

Nick sighed in relief and then beamed. He ran towards Clementine and Christa and hugged Christa first. He then ducked down and then hugged Clementine. Nick laughed in joy, "Thank god. Thank god."

"I never thought I'd see you again." Nick said to the two of them.

"How's Junior doing? He doing all right?" Nick asked, Clementine was smiling and looking at Nick. She nodded, "What happened?"

"We ran into the Conquistadors. Bunch of assholes. Nice to see you guys in one piece." Wallace said, holding his injured hand. Christa smiled, "You too, Wallace." Lilly got out from her hiding space, smiling at return of her friends.

"Thank god..." Lilly hugged Christa.

* * *

><p>The group sat down and decided to catch up, Wellington had fallen. There was much to talk about, even though the place had fallen the previous day. Clementine handed AJ to Christa who held him while he was sleeping.<p>

"He's been out like I've never seen." Christa chuckled. Nick flashed a glance to Wallace, he was now proved wrong about Clementine usually taking care of the baby. Christa was. Nick had heard that Christa had lost her baby when she was pregnant. He didn't know exactly how, but he didn't want to ask so old wounds wouldn't be opened.

"They were tracking us... I guess. Luckily nobody died. Wallace got his hand shot, but that's it." Nick informed them. Wallace's hand was being bandaged by Lilly, she wasn't exactly experienced in that field. Nick told Eric to clear out the bodies, which he hesitated at first and then scoffed and agreed to do it. He had no place in their conversation anyways.

"From what I've seen... we're all that's left from Wellington. Wallace said Edith didn't make it. Lilly put down David. Seems like we're all that's left. Kenny - I don't even know." Nick said.

"I think he got out. I don't know. He was on the wall, which got overrun." Christa said. Nick nodded, "I saw that too. I couldn't imagine him getting out of there."

"He survived something like that once." Christa told him. Nick raised his eyebrow, "He wanted to put a kid named Ben out of his misery, which he did. He stayed behind... and was trapped... Walkers were surrounding every way out. I don't even know how he made it out of there."

"Really? Huh. Well, maybe he did make it out."

"I don't know. I don't think he'd want to." Clementine said.

"What do you mean?"

"He seems like he wanted to die. Ever since Sarita was gone... the baby brought him back.. Kinda."

"Clem..."

"Just because we think he's dead, doesn't mean we should forget him."

"Of course we won't forget him, but we've got to move on. You saw me when Pete died. I couldn't get over it. I miss the days when I felt sad about a person's death. Now I just take it in stride, like I'm used to it." Nick told them. "And that scares me."

"Who the hell is that guy?" Christa asked, referring to Eric. Wallace sighed, "Some nutjob."

"He could be telling the truth, you know. He really was a weatherman." Nick said to Wallace.

"Weatherman? Really?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah. I don't even know if-"

"Hey! Y'all! You friendly!?" Three strangers called out. Nick jumped out of his seat, grabbing the assault rifle acquired from Carlos. Nick told the rest to stay back while him and Wallace stepped outside guns in hand.

"Whoa! Hey! I just wanted to know if you'd be willing to spare a few supplies. We've been running low and we're dying here! Please?" The stranger said. He was filthy and he had grey greasy hair. He looked to be in his mid 50s.

"What's the real reason for you coming here!?" Nick questioned. "We JUST had a run in with some guys and you guys come along?" A second stranger spoke up, "You better get the gun out of my face or else it'll be over for you..."

"Is that a threat?" Wallace asked.

"I suppose it is." He replied.

"Calm down! Daniel is just over protective! I'm Russell and the other man is Jacob. We're just people trying to survive same as you. And there's a storm coming... that gas station you have ain't much... but please. We need somewhere to stay." Russell explained.

Nick remembered Russell, the guy with Vince, Wyatt, Becca, Shel and Eddie. This wasn't the same guy, but he had the same name. Nick frowned, "Alright." He budged. Russell smiled, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm setting some terms first. If you try anything, anything at all. I will kill you. Just like the men who tried to kill us. Get that through your head." Nick threatened. Russell nodded, "Of course. Of course." Wallace gave a dirty look to Nick, not believing it was the right call. Nick ignored him and led them inside. Clementine, Christa and Lilly glared at the three newcomers.

"They are going to be with us until the storm passes. Then they'll be leaving, deal?" Nick asked.

"Hey, man... I'm sorry I was being a dick." Daniel apologized to the two men. Nick looked at him nodding to him, he walked over to the desk where you would check out an item. Nick sat down on a chair while the three newcomers stood.

"Give your weapons to the brown haired woman." Nick ordered. The three men nodded, giving their pistols.

"You carry light." Wallace said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Like we said, low on supplies."

"EVERYONE! It's coming into place! The wind's picking up and wha- Who the hell are these people?" Eric questioned. Eric eyed the three men and then Nick informed him. "Well, get ready because the wind is picking up fast and the storm is going to start any minute now.

"Are we even sure this damn gas station is going to even help?" Christa asked.

"No. We don't. It's the best we've got." Nick replied.

"So who are you people? Where are you from?"

"Hey, I'll keep watch out here, check things out here." Eric said, pulling out a weather radar. Jacob questions, "How'd you get that?"

"Was a weatherman before this... kept this for a long while. Surprisingly still works." Eric tells him, walking outside and Nick watches him standing outside, he almost feels the wind as if the roof is blowing away. Nick faces the three men again.

"The three of us used to be construction workers. I've been working for ten years, these two have been working for five. Until we heard what was happening, we kept moving. The wind outside sounded to gush harder, Nick and Wallace faced Eric he was mouthing words, his hair was getting brushed into the air, his clothes looked like they were going to be ripped apart from the harsh winds. He was pointing his finger and then the wind picked him up and he screamed as he flew away.

"Holy fucking shit!" Nick gasped. He didn't fly far, he splattered on the ground.

"Shit! Nick! No! Don't go out there! It's too dangerous!" Wallace yelled at him as he pushed through the doors. The wind was so harsh, he could barely feel his skin. It was cold, harsh winds. Nick could barely walk forward, he had to get to Eric. Once Nick had finally made it, he reached down, the wind brushing him a bit still. Wallace ran out, and Nick yelled back, "GO BACK INSIDE!" Wallace didn't hear him so he kept moving. Nick knelt down, he gripped the ground so he wouldn't fly back. Wallace kept moving, and then Nick saw Eric bleeding from the head, he must have hit his head on impact. Nick sighed, getting up.

"Eric's dead." Nick yelled.

"WHAT!?"

"ERIC'S DEAD!" Nick yelled again. Wallace sighed, "Come on. We gotta get back inside." The two of them went back inside and caught the three men pointing guns at Lilly, Christa, and Clementine. Russell held Lilly by the neck with a gun to her head, Jacob with Christa and Daniel with Clementine. Jacob looked at the assault rifle left on the table.

"Don't even think about it." Daniel warned.

"Now, look... I didn't want it to come to this. Now you're going to give us everything you have or else we will kill these girls. I don't want to do this, but this is what I have to do." Russell explained.

"You're not getting shit, motherfucker." Wallace growled.

"I'm not so sure about that." Jacob laughed. He then shot Wallace in the hand again, noticing he had a bandage around it.

"Soon, it'll be just you... so maybe you should do what we say." Jacob warned. Wallace clenched his injury, "Fucker! Fuck... f-fuck!"

"Make your choice. I really am sorry about this. I really am."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Episode 2 starts this Tuesday! No 'next time' to avoid spoilers! **


End file.
